


you're so sweet, you put hershey's out of business

by markhyuckstea



Series: everyone loves kun [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), kun is flustered, soft, ten is a confident gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckstea/pseuds/markhyuckstea
Summary: jungwoo is a confident gay. kun is definitely not. ten is a confident gay, too. kun gets awfully flustered,





	you're so sweet, you put hershey's out of business

"i'm getting cold," kun complained to jungwoo, shivering a bit. "is it cold here in general or is it just me?"

"just you," jungwoo softly said and sat on kun's lap, hugging the man tightly. "i'll warm you up, though," jungwoo said and rested his head on kun's shoulder.

"o-oh," kun sounded and was a bit flustered but hugged jungwoo back immediately. jungwoo was surprisingly warm, so kun was only glad that instead of passing him a blanket, the boy decided to sit on his lap. there was nothing better than his boyfriend being soft and warm right in his lap. "thank you."

"y'know..." jungwoo started, lifting his head up and looking right in kun's eyes, "some people say that disneyland is the happiest place on earth but they clearly haven't been in your arms yet," he ended with a soft smile, not even batting an eye and looking at how kun deeply blushed.

"y-you can't just say that," kun said, clearly flustered, not even understanding where to look because he couldn't look up at jungwoo anymore and not being able to say anything in return that would come out even as remotely coherent. "that's-," he struggled to find the right words, "just don't. don't do that," he pouted slightly.

"your lips look so lonely," jungwoo pouted, too, but was still somehow smiling - looking magical and soft as always. "can they meet mine?" he kept looking at kun's lips intensely and bit his own slightly.

kun exhaled loudly in gay panic but nodded immediately, he'd love nothing more than getting kissed by jungwoo. he was one of the best kissers kun had ever met. one more thing kun loved about jungwoo was that he always, _always_ asked for consent before he kissed kun. even if the older always agreed and even they had just kissed a minute ago, he always asked. kun really adored jungwoo. and, to be fair, who didn't? jungwoo was soft and sweet, and pretty, _and_ considerate - it was hard to find someone else like that.

"you're so sweet, you put hershey's out of business," jungwoo said, giggling a bit, clearly enjoying how flustered kun was getting. and the worst thing - at least for kun - was that he couldn't even run away because jungwoo was sitting on the man's lap and trying to run away would just result in the younger falling on the floor and kun couldn't let that happen either. his life was a disaster.

"stop that!" kun protested, trying to hide his face in the crook of jungwoo's neck. "that should be illegal," he murmured and felt jungwoo laugh. the younger gently caressed kun's back and drew small circles on it, leaving hot traces everywhere he touched.

"stop what?" someone entered the living room and asked. kun raised his head to look at who came in. it was ten, already in pyjamas, looking as good as ever.

"jungwoo keeps flustering me, i can't handle it, save me," kun complained and groaned slightly. that was immediately followed by a small and cute giggle from the younger. he saw ten give a _look_ to jungwoo that probably meant trouble for kun and he immediately regretted saying anything.

ten left the can of soda he had been drinking on the table and made his way over to the sofa on which jungwoo and kun were sitting.

"really? what's he saying?" ten asked innocently. "did he mention that your eyes are so captivating that i keep getting lost in them? or maybe that your smile is the brightest on earth?"

"please stop," kun cried out and hid his face again.

"don't hide, how am i going to kiss you if you're not looking at me?" ten asked, acting sad, and rested his head on jungwoo's bicep. "i want to see your beautiful face, bub."

"me too," jungwoo softly said and lightly moved kun so that they could see his face that was turning just as red as a beet by now. "show us your pretty face, sweetheart."

"can i get a kiss?" ten asked, lifting kun's head up a bit and looking in his eyes. "i need some sweetness in my life and you're the best sweet out there."

kun felt like he was genuinely about to cry from how flustered his boyfriends were making him. jungwoo and ten were the duo that he was the most scared of being around simultaneously because of the sheer confidence exuding from them. kun could barely keep himself together around them individually but the power they had together was unbeatable and could make anyone into a panicked gay even if they weren't into guys.

kun nodded in response and slightly leaned in, so ten doesn't have to push jungwoo out of place. their lips met and it was almost like sparks flew. even if they had kissed hundreds of times before, every time still felt like the first. ten knew how to make every kiss special and made it feel better than anything. that was the secret talent ten had, one of many kun had experienced to this day.

"you're so beautiful, you make me forget my pick-up line," ten laughed and jungwoo joined in.

"there aren't enough words in any language to describe how beautiful you are," jungwoo said and smiled. "the thesaurus is useless when talking about you."

"truly a work of art, aren't you, love?" ten smiled and gently caressed kun's cheek. ten was looking right into kun's eyes with such love and care that the older almost kissed him again, disturbed only by the distance between them and the inability to move a lot because of jungwoo. he didn't complain though, kun loved when jungwoo was close to him.

"i don't know who god blessed more - kun or us... because i really do feel blessed by having kun in my life..." jungwoo said to ten and smiled, slightly eyeing kun who was blushing even more now.

"me too," ten rested his head on kun's shoulder and as good as he could hugged the older.

perhaps there was something better than his boyfriend being soft and warm in his lap - two of his boyfriends hugging him at the same time and being kissed by them. surely nothing could beat that.

**Author's Note:**

> pls talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/markhyuckstea)


End file.
